


See Me After Class

by lanfraedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Desk Sex, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fingering, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Professor Kylo Ren, Rough Sex, Skirt Kink, Smut, Student Reader, Submissive Reader, Teacher-Student Relationship, kylo is your english teacher, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanfraedo/pseuds/lanfraedo
Summary: You weren't a terrible student. It was just so hard to pay attention to the lesson when your professor happened to look like a sex god. But you picked the wrong day to not pay attention. And there will be consequences.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 229





	See Me After Class

You chewed on the end of your pencil, thoughts on anything but the lecture your professor was currently going over.

Sure, your thoughts involved your professor, but they didn’t involve anything he was lecturing about.

“Y/N.”

Surprised, the pencil flew out of your hand. A few people in the classroom snickered and you blushed, completely flustered.

Finn, the boy who sat next to you leaned over, picking up your pencil. “Here, I think you dropped this…” He whispered.

Taking it, you smiled, eyes saying a silent _thank you_.

Your professor watched silently, hand on his hip. 

Oh god, you wished it was your hip instead.

STOP IT.

“I don’t know what type of class you think this is, Y/N, but if you can’t pay attention and show a little _respect_,” He said, leaning back against his desk. “...don’t bother showing up.” 

You could think of several ways to show him the respect he desired, but you’re pretty sure they were against your university’s guidelines.

Get a hold of yourself, Y/N.

Nodding sheepishly, you mumbled a _yes, sir_ and _sorry, sir_, opening up your notebook.  
He stared at you for a moment and the turned back to the board. Finn looked at you with a sympathetic face which just made you feel even more embarrassed. 

At least there were only 15 minutes left of class for today.  
Class went by slowly, those 15 minutes seeming to take an hour to end.

You scribbled notes down, looking up every now and then just to lock eyes with your professor.

Did Mr. Ren hate teaching this class or did he just hate you? 

You knew that you had a terrible habit of not paying attention, but you still managed to turn your assignments in on time. Your grade wasn’t necessarily terrible in his class and it’s not like you didn't like the subject. English was one of the few subjects you actually enjoyed and you'd walked in on your first day, excited and ready to learn.

And then you saw him.

There was hot person hot and then teacher hot. Mr. Ren was hot person hot, but he was technically a teacher. He was a walking, talking miracle. 

It seemed to be the opposite for him, regarding his opinion of you. You always avoided speaking to him, due to how shy you were. Yet, for some unknown reason he always seemed to pick on you. 

There was literally a guy snoring behind you. 

You didn’t understand his distaste for you and probably never would but you could live with it. Did it hurt your feelings? Yes, but that was _your_ problem, not his.

You were the student and he was the professor.

Mr. Ren pushed his glasses up his nose, flipping in the planner he held.

“Okay, class. Your expository essays on Kafka are due a week from now.” He said. The guy behind you snored even louder. “Hopefully, most of you have started on it by now.” He shot a hard look your way.

Sweating a little, you tried to nod in his direction. You hadn’t even thought of your thesis for that essay, god forbid even have started on it.

He rolled his eyes, walking over to the wall and flicking the lights back on. You winced at the sudden brightness, squinting.

“Aaaaaand.” Mr. Ren held up his wrist, looking at his watch. “Class is over for today. Congratulations. Don’t leave anything behind or it’s going straight into the garbage can.”

Everyone around you began to pack their things up, exiting the room in a rush. Some of them had a class after this one. Some just really wanted to get out of there and away from Mr. Ren.

Finn tapped you on the shoulder and you turned towards him. It was rare that he talked to you for anything other than asking a whispered question about something he was confused about. He rubbed his neck nervously, backpack on one shoulder. 

“Oh. Hey.” You said, smiling. “Thanks for earlier, by the way.”

He shrugged, eyes crinkling at the edges. “Don’t worry about it. Ah, I was just, um, wondering if you had a class after this?” 

Your eyes widened a little at that question. “Uh, no, I’m done for today actually.” You said, not knowing where this was leading to.

Finn blushed, wait why was he blushing, and looked down at his feet, abashed. “I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go get coffee after cla-“

He was interrupted when Mr. Ren coughed loudly. 

“Class was over a few minutes ago. If you want to attempt to ask someone out, then do it outside.”

Oh.

Ohhhhhh.

Finn, whose face was currently a deep flaming red, muttered something, before looking at you sheepishly. “Can I get your numb-“

“AHEM.”

Finn scowled, turning around from you and rushing out of the room, clearly annoyed and embarrassed.

With Finn gone, it left only you in the room with your professor. You picked your bag up quickly, not wanting to end up even more embarrassed by Mr. Ren.

You were almost at the doorway when Mr. Ren called out your name. 

You turned around, afraid that you’d somehow pissed him off even more.

“Close the door.” 

Wait, what?

“Close. The. Door.” Opps. You’d accidentally said that out loud.

Confused, you pushed the door closed.

“And lock it.” 

Okay, now you were confused and afraid _and_ slightly turned on.

You twisted the lock on the door and turned towards him. He motioned for you to put your bag down and leaned on his desk.

He took the glasses off of the top of his head, placing them on the desk behind him. 

“Y/N, why are you in this class?” He said, voice low, eyes on the floor. 

You were silent for a bit and bit your lip. “To, uh, learn about…English…and literature?”  
Mr. Ren let out a laugh, shocking you. 

He had a really nice laugh.

“If all you care about is English and literature, then why are you constantly eye-fucking me?” 

Your mouth was gaping as you stuttered a little. He held up a hand, pausing you, and then pointed at your legs. A simple skirt hung from your hips, ending mid thigh.

“And the skirts. Are the skirts really necessary?”  
Your face was hot and your voice cracked a little. “I just really like skirts, sir.”

At that, he looked up from the floor, making direct eye contact. “You sit in the front row.” 

You nodded.

“You should really know how to properly cross your legs by now.”

He moved from the desk taking step towards you. 

“And I think you do.”

Another step.

He was so close to you now, his eyes on your lips.

“You just don’t like to cross your legs for _me_, right?

Nodding, you let out a whimper, your legs already trembling.

He looked past you, at the door, and then back at you.

“I think you need to be punished, Y/N.”

You bit your lip nervously.

"Because you've been a very, _veeeeery_ naughty student."

He closed in on you, pushing you against the door, his mouth hot on yours.

You didn’t react at first, too surprised. He nipped your lip, causing you to gasp, his tongue wedging it's way into your mouth. 

While you were distracted by the kiss, he brought his leg up, knocking your knees apart and pushing it between your legs. His thigh brushed against your core and you let out a moan. He grinned against your lips and moved a hand to your neck, grasping it. 

“I bet you’ve been waiting for this, huh?” He whispered into your ear, biting it. “Well, you’ve got my attention now, sweetheart.” 

You grinded down onto his thigh, wet from his words and actions. 

His hands felt so good wrapped around your neck like this.

It felt _perfect_. 

Your professor stepped back from you suddenly, removing his leg from between your legs. You cried out, already missing the sensation of it against your cunt.

He narrowed his eyes, tutting at you. “You have to be punished, Y/N. Remember?” 

Of course, you fucking remembered. 

“Mr. Ren please, I just need y-” He interrupted you, pointing towards his desk. 

“You need to sit on my desk. _Now._” His voice was low, the look in his eyes downright predatory. 

Your pussy just throbbed even more.

Stumbling towards his desk, you sat on the edge of it, unsure of what exactly was going to happen next.  
He looked at you for a moment, observing.  
Slowly, he walked over to stand in front of you. And then he was reaching out, his hands grabbing your knees and pushing them apart. 

Embarrassed, you tried to close them, failing. He pushed your skirt up, the rough denim scraping your thighs. Both of his hands were on your legs now, forcing you to lean back on the desk with your panties exposed for him to see. 

You felt like you were about to burst into flames from how hot you were, but you didn’t stop looking at him for a moment. 

His eyes were hungry as he stared at your clothed pussy, taking in the lacy material of your panties.  
He could probably see a wet spot from how drenched you were. 

Licking his lips, his hand rubbed your knee before moving it downwards. 

“Look at you.” He mumbled, something in his voice cracking at the end. 

“Did you pick these out just for me?” One of his long fingers tugged at the edge of your panties. You nodded, hand raised to your mouth, hopelessly trying to contain your little gasps. 

His hand suddenly slapped your pussy, causing you to jump and let out a little shriek.

“Use your words.”  
Tears pricked at your eyes.  
“Yes, Mr. Ren.”

He smiled up from where he crouched, looking into your eyes. 

“Good girl.” 

Then it all seemed to happen too quickly for you to process. He was pulling your panties aside, fingers brushing against your folds. 

When he found your clit, you thought you were going to die. 

You weren’t sure how this was a punishment, but you weren’t going to complain…

You began to moan, not even realizing how loud you were being. Noticing this, Mr. Ren stood up, fingers never leaving your pussy. He crouched over you, in between your thighs, raising his other hand to put it over your mouth. 

“We can’t have that, Y/N.” His eyes bore into yours, pupils blown. “What would Mr. Armitage across the hall think if he heard you?

A shock of panic ran through you when he said that and he smirked, noticing your reaction.

“Maybe you’d like that though,” One of his fingers nudged at your opening, stretching you open. “him knowing that you were too busy getting finger fucked by your English professor to finish your homework for Calculus.” 

You groaned into his hand, your tongue licking at his fingers. His eyes seemed to darken even more, if that was even possible. 

“You like being my little slut though. My whore.” Two of his fingers were being plunged into your pussy now, making you shake even more. 

“You're mine, Y/N. All mine.” He leaned over you, pressing his forehead against yours. 

“And after I’m done fucking you, you’re never going to feel as satisfied with anyone else but _me_.”

His hand was suddenly gone, replaced by his own crotch. He grinded against you, his clothed, hardness rubbing against your bare, wet pussy. 

You head fell back against the desk as you heard him undoing his belt, the sound of it echoing in the quiet room. 

“Look at me, Y/N.” 

When you looked back up, the sight of him between your thighs made you lightheaded. 

His cock was even bigger than what you’d imagined in your fantasies. 

You bit your lip, stopping yourself from moaning. 

He was big everywhere. Height, hands, ego, and _fucking dick_. 

Mr. Ren leaned forward, cock brushing against your opening. He teased you, rubbing the head against your dripping hole. 

“Please.” You said, biting one of your fingers.

“Please what?”

“Please, just fuck me already, Mr. Ren!” You gasped, legs tightening around his waist. 

He laughed, leaning down to peck you on the lips.

“Only because you said please.” He mumbled against your mouth. 

He shoved into you all at once and you would’ve screamed if he didn’t have his tongue in your mouth. He bottomed out, licking at your teeth, his eyes never leaving yours for a moment. His hair hung over his face, and you reached a hand up, brushing it out of his eyes.

He began to thrust, at first slow and deep. 

You nipped his lip, hands coming to rest on his shoulders. Your legs that were around his waist tightened even more, forcing him deeper, making him pick up his pace. His thrusts were fast, causing you to gasp every time he hit that _spot_ deep inside you. He licked at one of his thumbs before bringing it down, to rub at your clit. 

You groaned, too loud, and Mr. Ren stopped thrusting for a moment, grabbing the panties you’d been wearing. His fingers forced your mouth open and he shoved them in, putting his hand back over it, so that you wouldn't be able to spit them out.

You could taste yourself on them, drooling a little. 

He began thrusting again, your moans now muffled by the panties in your mouth. 

“You should see yourself right now.” He hissed into your ear, making you shiver. He gave a particularly hard thrust, moaning. 

“Spread out like a whore on my desk.” Another thrust. “I should take a fucking picture.” His thumb never stopped rubbing circles onto your clit.

“I could put the picture in a presentation for the class to see.”

His smile was devious.

"I wonder what that Finn kid would think seeing you split open with _my_ cock?"

You could feel your orgasm creeping up, his words hot in your ears. 

“They’d all know how much you love getting _fucked_ by your professor.” His thrusts began to stutter, his breath coming out in gasps.

“And that you came getting,” Your legs gave out, falling from around his waist, your eyes crossing. “...fucked on my desk.” 

Your orgasm came in waves and you trembled as he fucked you through it. Mr. Ren gave a few more thrusts before his own hips stilted. His hand that had been rubbing your clit slammed down on the desk and he growled against your mouth, his other hand still covering it. 

You panted as you felt him fill your pussy up with his cum. His hand tugged the panties out of your mouth and he kissed you, sucking at your tongue. He pulled back to peck at your swollen lips and smirked down at you.

“Y/N.” You smiled up at him, dazed. 

Y/N.” His expression changed and you felt yourself grow confused. 

_“Y/N!”_

You gasped, head shooting up off your desk. The bright lights of the classroom made you squint, and you looked up, only to see the annoyed face of your English professor.

Mr. Ren.

Who was now clothed and definitely not inside you.

You noticed how your pussy was wet...just not with cum. 

Your classmates snickered and you blushed, fidgeting in your seat to straighten out the skirt you were wearing,making sure to cross your legs.

Finn, beside you, looked at you wearily, worry on his face. 

“Nice of you to join us, Y/N.” Mr. Ren said, sighing.

You looked down at your notebook, trying to forget the fact that he’d been fucking you in your dream only a minute ago.

He looked down at his watch, noticing the time. 

“Looks like you were especially lucky and slept through class today, Y/N.” He smirked, dismissing the students. 

Before you could even get your backpack zipped, Mr. Ren said your name, calling your attention. The rest of your classmates filed past you, exiting the room.

“Actually, Y/N," He said, a glint in his eyes and a twist to his smirk. "There's something we need to _discuss_. See me after class." 

You gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> and then mr. ren lectured reader about all the assignments they have due and reader proceeded to go home and cry. thank you for reading! this is my first time attempting to write smut, so sorry if it seems off or rushed, lol. let me know what you think! (: <3


End file.
